Zamus's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Zamus decides to help Pikachu search for the delicious ketchup, whereas all that's under her suit is not just sexy appeal, but rather something far worse... the moral: Don't underestimate ordinary things.
1. Chapter 1

**Zero Suit Samus's Farting Problem**

**(Also Known As Zamus's Farting Problem)**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, YOU PEOPLE FRIGGIN' WIN, OKAY!? STOP SENDING ME E-MAILS TO MAKE MORE NINTENDO GIRL FARTING PROBLEMS!!! GEEZE!!! ...Well, to be honest, I didn't actually get any emails. But it sure felt like it when I noticed just how popular Princess Peach's Farting Problem was. And considering how apparently Samus (or rather Zero Suit Samus) and Princess Zelda amongst this website are more popular (then again, I could be wrong since I factor in the Mario series, but less we forget how big the Zelda section is), I decided to do them. In fact, this pretty much is the exact same description for the following fanfics part of this "Nintendo Girls' Farting Problem" series of mine - Princess Zelda's Farting Problem, Zero Suit Samus's Farting Problem, Nana's Farting Problem, and Ness's Farting Problem. Exactly four farting fanfics centered around four girls of the forty plus members of Super Smash Brothers, both playable, assist, Pokeball, boss, enemies, background, and trophies (as well as items since the good ol' Bo-Bomb is in, as well), and with that said and done, ladies and gentlemen, read and enjoy! That, and after these particular fanfics of the series are placed up, I have one more special surprise for you... hehehehehehe...

* * *

One typical beautiful day in the end of April within the gigantic metropolis of Nintendo City inside the humble wuarters of the famous/infamlous Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Zero Suit Samus (or rather, Samus in her tight, blue-colored zero suit, also known as Zamus) was wondering what to do around the mansion after beating the crap out of Captain Falcon, who was trying to molest her (as usual). as Zamus headed down the hallway wondering what to do, she bumped into Pikachu, who was in his never ending quest to search for... ketchup. Sweet, sour ketchup.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Zamus asked, confused as she bent down and approached Pikachu.

Pikachu, who was turning his head around at rapid speeds, quickly eyed Zamus, and he rammed right into her boobs, snuggling himself in betwen them as he stated, in a high pitched voice, "Ketchup, I need... ketchup! LOTS OF IT!!!" He hopped off and used his quick agility to zoom up and down te hallways, running up to Zamus again with wide eyes. "Oh Zamus, can you please help me find the magical ketchup? PLEEEEEASE?"

Zamus sighed as she stood up, shrugging as she replied, "Well, okay." Taking out her blaster, Zamus followed Pikachu swiftly, who jolted down the hallway and down the stairs. As Zamus started running to catch up, she could feel something in her stomach ready to burst, but she had to time to react as she tripped down the stairs and landed squarely on Pikachu, squashing the poor electrical yellow-colored mouse Pokemon with her butt. Zamus tried to get up, but she couldn't as Pikachu tried to squeeze out. As Zamus tried raising her right butt cheek...

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!!!!!!!**_

Pikachu nearly passed out on the spot, coughing out his lungs as he tried not to breathe in the seemingly poisonous flatulence. Zamus remained silent, her face pale white as she was humiliated, feeling complete pity for Pikachu. As she tried standing up again, she tripped again, her butt in front of Pikachu. Which was even more cruel punishment.

_**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!**_

"Cough, cough... Zamus... please... cough, hack, gack..." Pikachu wheezed weakly as his eyes twitched in pin, squealing in pain and disgust as Zamus released another green-colored poot on the mouse's face.

Zamus, who was blushing in shock, tried carefully not to crush the electric mouse Pokemon, but as she attempted o get up on her own, she was tackled from behind by Squirtle, who was being used as a football. Pikachu gasped as he ran outside the mansion and took in a deep breath of fresh air, sighing of relief after being freed from Zamus' toxic butt fumes. Going back inside, however, Pikachu not only gacked at the foul flatulence stench hitting him right in the face, but he got flattened by Bowser and Charizard, both of the heavy reptilian Smashers unfazed by the smell as they chased down Mario, who was holding Squirtle as he jumped over several pieces of furniture. Zamus quickly ran up to Pikachu, picking up the badly wounded Pokemon as she frowned.

"Oh Pikachu, I am so sorry about my unexplained flatulence..." She stated as she headed into the kitchen, feeling her pride and dignity lost thanks to her sexy, gaseous butt, which lt out another poot as she entered into the kitchen and placed Pikachu on the wooden table, "It's not like this for me to burst. I never have this problem while I'm in my armor."

Pikachu could only slowly nod his head in agreement as his tail twitched, with Zamus searching through the refridgerator containers to find the ketchup. After a minute and thirty eight seconds, she pulled out a container full of ketchup, handing it to Pikachu, who sprung back like a live offspring as he cheered with glee, hugging the container tightly as he opened the cap and started squirting the red, sweet ketchup down his mouth. Zamus let out a sigh of relief as he smiled while watching Pikachu eating his well deserved ketchup, folding her arms. However, little did she know that sneaking up behind her was Waluigi, who was causing mischief as usual.

"Wahahaha... it's Waluigi Time," Waluig muttered to himself as he grabbed Zamus, holding er with a tight grip. Unfortunately for him, he got whipped badly by Zamus, being smashed to the floor, his face planted on by Zamus's butt, which was rather unfortunate for him because... isn't it obvious enough already?

"I hope you like gas," Zamus grinned sinisterly as she made sure her butt was right on Waluigi's face, letting loose as much as she could, "Because this will either give you a boner or serious nightmares! Uuuurgh!"

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And with quite possibly the longest fart ever written, Waluigi was condemned to face the incured wrath of Zamus, who continued relasing enough flatulence to poison (and even destroy) the entire planet of Brinstar.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Thanks to Wii Fit Trainer's farting problem being a huge success, I decided to revive this. Enjoy!

* * *

Several years have passed at the Super Smash Bros Mansion, with some characters planning to leave as they got their possessions prepared, while the newcomers already made their presence known.

Samus Aran finally got out of her orange armor, being in the gym in the basement as she stretched her arms, wearing her tight blue zero suit.

"Man, I have been waiting to get out of that suit all day!" Samus exclaimed as she placed her hands on her big butt, farting loudly as she sighed of relief, hearing her deep pitched flatulence echo. "I've been holding that one in all day... it's so good to get it out of my system..."

"Well, you seem to be keeping yourself in shape." The female Wii Fit Trainer stated as she entered the gym, approaching Zero Suit Samus and surprising her. "How long did you hold it in?"

Zamus rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she looked up. "For hours. I'm never going to eat beans before getting into my suit and preparing for battle. I got such a cramp from holding that gas in..." She closed her eyes as she tilted her head up, letting out another loud fart as she sighed. "Maybe I should go to the bathroom before I leave a brown stain on my zero suit."

Wii Fit Trainer chuckled as she wrapped her right arm around Zamus. "Well, it seems like you have the situation under control. How about you and I have a gassy warm up?"

Zamus looked oddly at the Wii Fit Trainer. "A gassy warm up? What do you mean?"

Wii Fit Trainer smirked as she patted her left hand on Zamus's butt, feeling Zamus's fart passing through her hand. "Oh... you'll see..."

Pikachu was on the lookout for Zamus, wondering where she went as he asked several of the Smashers, with some of them telling him that she was in the basement. Nodding his head, Pikachu headed towards the basement, hearing farts echoing as his ears dropped, a frown on his face as he knew that Zamus was farting up a storm.


End file.
